Praise The Queen
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is enjoying another beautiful day in the castle when she comes across her sister making an ice sculpture. After complimenting her sister on its design, Anna notices a blush on her sister's cheeks... and a rather devious plan forms in her head (Elsanna, Canon, Smut, Collab with Halla)


Anna was skipping down the halls of the Arendelle castle, feeling in a particularly good mood. Nothing special had happened to her really. She had just woken up that morning in such an elated state it hadn't faded from her heart all day.

It truly was a joy sometimes, being an adorable princess with a castle all to herself... and a sister/girlfriend/queen to practically fawn over every single day. As she stopped beside a curtain and did her usual, fetchingly draped against the wall routine, she sighed.

"Oh what's that Elsa, you want to dance with me?" She gestured, holding out her hand. "Well, as long as you change that dress to a fancy suit, you can dance with me all night."

She giggled at the thought of that. Gosh, she loved Elsa so much. Her big sister deserved all the love and care in the world, love and care that only Anna, her adorable little sister could provide.

Pulling herself away from the curtains, Anna began to trot through the halls once more, but as she came to a nearby balcony, she was met with a sight she had been waiting to see for the past few hours. It was her beautiful sister, Elsa, standing in the courtyard.

The amazing sorceress was bending the water of a nearby fountain, trying to change its shape into a beautiful sculpture of her icy design. Elsa was very picky about her designs, as well as everything else she made with her magic for that matter.

This particular shape, Anna didn't recognize. Elsa made everything. Animals, buildings, objects, people. This particular animal wasn't like anything in Arendelle.

"What's that?" Anna asked, stepped up to Elsa's side. The queen jumped, concentration broken. She turned to face her sister, startled face melting into an affectionate smile.

" _Anna_. Oh, this? I read about it in a book once. Wanted to see if I could make something like it."

Anna tilted her head to get a better look. It had the head and front legs of a bird and the body of some mammal. Maybe a large cat or bear. Nothing Anna had seen before. Extending from its backside was a thin, powerful tail. The creature had a noble, scary expression, like _it_ was in charge and it could probably tear Anna to shreds if she moved the wrong way. It was beautiful. "Weird," Anna mused, blinking at it. "But I like it."

Elsa gave her a smirk. She twisted her hand in the air again, and without looking, added another feature. Some of the fur on its back became clearer, crisper as she continued adding the finer details. "And...done."

"Well done!" Anna cheered, "You made a thing! You did a good thing! Not sure what the heck the thing is supposed to be but it's a really good thing and you should be proud of yourself and stuff and..." Anna then looked at her sister.

The Queen was actually looking away from Anna, hiding her cheeks with her long icy cape. Anna couldn't see it very well, but the corners of Elsa's face were glowing a soft rosy pink.

"Umm... you okay sis?" Anna inquired, a little confused.

"Uh... Y-Yes," Elsa stuttered a little. " I was... Umm..." Elsa then shyly looked away. "Excuse me, Anna... I need to go and um... powder my nose..."

"Wow already?" Anna remarked. "You just had lunch, Elsa."

"I was... very thirsty," Elsa excused, before making her exit. As Anna watched her sister leave, she noticed her face growing even redder. Was Elsa... no, she wouldn't be. Anna knew her sister had a very high sex drive, but she wouldn't let herself get horny in the middle of the day... would she?

This required further investigation and Anna knew when to do just that. Later that night, Anna and her sister were getting ready for bed in their shared room. Anna had laid a little test for Elsa, to see if she would get horny as easily as she would that morning.

Unlike the rest of her clothes, Elsa's nightgown was not made of ice. Yes, it had a cape of ice like her usual dress, but it was cloth and fabric like a normal item of clothing. It had been designed to resemble the one she wore as a child.

Anna had taken the liberty to hide said nightgown so Elsa would find it. Of course, she'd hidden it in an easily reachable spot, under Elsa's bed obviously. As she sat in bed, hiding behind her book, she waited patiently for Elsa to finish taking her nightly shower.

Sure enough, Elsa did return a few moments later, her hair out of its braid and her body fully naked. Anna didn't mind seeing Elsa naked. In fact, if she was naked, it would make Anna's little plan go a lot smoother. After all, she was supposed to be getting her in the mood.

Elsa looked around for a few moments, slightly confused. She started looking under the bedcovers, under her pillow and in her closet. She had taken the bait and now Anna could only wait with bated breath until Elsa found her prized nightgown.

"Having problems?" Anna wondered.

"Yes... my nightgown seems to have been misplaced," Elsa expressed. However, a few moments later she found her nightgown under her bed. "Never mind, I have found it now."

"Well done, Elsa!" Anna praised, enacting her plan. "You did a good job."

As Anna said those words, a noise that could only be described as a mouse squeak came from the gorgeous blonde. Taking a few strands of her hair, Elsa tried to hide her flushing face, but it was too late, as Anna cackled in her victory.

Smirking, Anna put her book down. "So... I was right."

"R-right about what?" Elsa stuttered.

Striding up to Elsa, Anna booped her darling sister on the nose. "You like being praised, don't you good girl."

Elsa blushed and squeaked again. "Y-Yes... I..." She hid her face completely from Anna's view. Her defences had been completely broken by Anna's little game. Now the strawberry blonde she called her sister had Elsa completely at her mercy.

Pulling Elsa's hands away from her face, Anna stared into Elsa's gorgeous blue eyes. "I thought I knew every dirty secret about you, Elsa," Anna cooed, stroking Elsa's face. "But it seems that there are still some hidden gems about that gorgeous woman I call sister."

Sighing, Elsa looked at Anna. "I'm sorry... I've been a bad girl. I should have told you earlier... I like it when I'm praised and complimented. It makes me feel so free and alive."

"You are not a bad girl, Elsa," Anna whispered, before kissing Elsa's swan-like neck. "You're my good girl."

Giving in to Anna's advances, Elsa let her sister take her. She was won by Anna and now she was hers to do as the younger sister pleased. Closing her eyes, Elsa fell onto the bed as Anna kissed her neck, using her free hand to caress her breasts.

As she landed on the bed, Anna spread her legs and climbed atop Elsa. She was taking command in the bedroom tonight and Elsa would be her beautiful submissive lover. Pulling herself away from Elsa's neck, she started to pepper and kiss the blonde's lips.

Sighing, Elsa gave into the kiss, allowing Anna to take her however she wanted. Her lips were spread wide open by Anna's tongue, which soon entered. Anna made out with Elsa on the bed, tasting and kissing Elsa's soft cold lips. Her hands, warm and soft, pressed against the snow queen's cold body.

The sensations Anna was making Elsa feel were the most heavenly the queen had felt in such a long time. Sure, this hardly wasn't the first time she and Anna had made love, but the way Anna took control and made Elsa hers was simply... intoxicating.

A hand then brushed against Elsa's hips as Anna kissed her, the strawberry blonde soon discarding her own nightgown. As she rose in the low light, her freckles practically glowing in front of Elsa, she grinned.

"I may be a beautiful woman, Elsa," Anna remarked. "But you have the most gorgeous body in the entire world. It must be celebrated, cherished... by your devoted little sister."

Biting her lip, Elsa flushed completely red. God, she was utterly in love with her sister. Incest was wincest for them in this case. She nodded, watching Anna slide down her angelic frame. Anna kissed down Elsa's sweet body, her lips tickling Elsa's pale flesh.

Shivering, Elsa felt Anna gently kiss and cup her precious folds, the core that belonged to her. Elsa's whole body belonged to Anna, much like how Anna always would belong to Elsa. They had each other once more and would never be separated again.

Elsa moaned as Anna teased and kissed her folds. She wasn't going to eat her out, this was all just foreplay for the main event. But Elsa was moaning all the same. Anna's praising and compliments had sent her sex drive over the edge.

Anna was enjoying the taste of Elsa's very wet folds, welcoming the labia into her mouth and the gentle tastes she could extract from inside of the queen. Once Elsa had been suitably aroused, it was time for the main course, something Anna had been dying for.

Straddling her dearest sister, Anna linked fingers with the blonde. She then grinned and started to ride her, rubbing their pussies together, creating friction between them. Anna herself was moaning loudly, while Elsa, shy and adorable, was whimpering beneath her advances.

Smirking, Anna continued to ride Elsa, grinding herself into the blonde with ease. She wanted badly to reward Elsa for this little secret she had unintentionally shared. Oh god, she had so many ideas on how to exploit this trait of her sister's but for now, screwing her senseless felt like a good plan.

Crying for mercy, Elsa's mouth opened wide. She was being utterly taken to heaven by Anna's actions, a light shower of frost forming on the skin of her nose and shoulders. She was being rocked to her core, well and truly by Anna's sex.

Riding her sister more, Anna leaned down and clung to Elsa's sexy body. "Elsa... you're such a fucking good girl..."

"Y-Yes... Mistress..." Elsa whined, biting her lip. "Queen is a good girl... very good... goooooooood...AHHHHHH!" She cried aloud as Anna rubbed her pussy along her clit.

Anna grinned. "What do you want me to do, my love? Do you want me to touch every part of your body? You know I will, because you're the greatest sister and lover a girl could ever ask for."

"Oh... yesssss..." Elsa gasped with surprise. Feeling herself being ridden, Elsa moaned loudly. Soon she was nearing her breaking point. Anna had taken her completely and she was at her mercy now. She started to whisper Anna's name, expecting the younger girl to orgasm before her.

But that clearly was not to be, as just a few moments later, Elsa came first, her orgasm sending her whole body into a shivering, whimpering state. She gasped and felt the cool, icy juices trickle from her body as her heart beat faster and faster.

Anna came herself, before resting down and kissing Elsa's lips. She giggled, before caressing her sister. "Well... that was unexpected."

Elsa sighed, rolling onto her side and letting Anna spoon her. "That was... that was the best sex I've ever had."

"Glad to be of service, my gorgeous queen," Anna praised Elsa once more, kissing the blushing queen on the lips. "And don't worry... I'll be giving you a lot more sex just like it."

Blushing softly, Elsa made a little squeak. "P-Please do..." she stuttered before she held Anna's hands as they cuddled on the bed, falling asleep in the other's arms.

xXx

 **Author's note:** This is what happens when you're bored one night and you have a writing friend dying to get back into fic writing. Me and Halla did this last night, based on a prompt I found on one of the Elsanna headcanon blogs... suffice to say, I think it turned out very well.

Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
